


My Name is Jack part 2

by TheLoudMute



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoudMute/pseuds/TheLoudMute
Summary: Where on earth was Jack? How would he get back home? And...who sat before him?





	My Name is Jack part 2

Jack laid limp on the floor, cheek pressed against the cold, hard surface. He looked like he was asleep, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. His eyes shot open and his pupils shrunk, darting around wildly. He pushed himself up off the floor, sitting legs crossed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his arms. He felt so well rested- a feeling he missed dearly- a feeling he almost forgot. He didn’t remember falling asleep but was grateful to feel this way. He closed his eyes. All he saw was darkness. No bright green eyes. No haunting sounds. He pinched his arm and it hurt. It was finally over.  
But where was he? Panicked, he looked at his surroundings. Darkness. He looked down. From where he sat a glow of light surrounded him, brightest in the middle and slowly fading at the edges. What happened?! He stood up and gathered himself. Instinctively, he felt for his phone in his pocket. His pockets were empty- no keys, no wallet, no phone.  
“Hello?” Jack called out. There was no echo. There was no response. Jack thought he should be worried but this place felt strangely calming. The light beneath him wasn’t harsh, though he knew the silence surrounding him would become deafening. “What…where am I?” He walked forward. His shoes made a noise against the surface he stood on- he wanted to call it a floor but he wasn’t even sure if he was in a room or not to call it a floor. “Well that’s good.” He said to himself. He thought it strange to start talking to himself but then chuckled. He’d built a career talking to himself, technically. But he needed this, some noise, and some way to get his thoughts out.  
He continued to walk forward. He didn’t walk for long before coming up to a wall filled with pictures- an entire wall of glossy, printed out pictures tacked to the wall with tiny white push pins. The light was no longer at his feet. It illuminated the wall he faced, startling him for just a moment. He touched the first picture he saw- it was a picture of Signe holding a tiny succulent, a smile stretching from ear to ear. Jack smiled and let out a short, breathy laugh. He remembered this- they were in a shop and found a whole shelf of tiny plants and Signe was delighted. He didn’t remember taking a picture, or anyone else for that matter. This was from his point of view.  
The next picture he saw was a teenage girl with a lanyard around her neck- was that a PAX lanyard? She had her arms outstretched, preparing for a hug. A young man stood next to her, also donning a lanyard, smiling and holding a sack of what Jack could only assume was PAX merch. Seeing this picture reminded him of the moment. That was a fan and her boyfriend. He remembered the boyfriend taking a picture of them. “He was holding all her stuff,” Jack said, “she was so excited.”  
He touched another picture, this time taking it off the wall, letting the push pin fall to the ground. It was a picture of the sunset on Mark’s patio. He remembered this night, and remembered it well. Matt and Ryan had lived with Mark at the time and Jack had come to LA to meet with him, Felix, Ken, and the Grumps. It was a delightful day with friends and one he will never forget. “I can’t wait to see them again.” He put the picture in his jacket pocket, ignoring the fallen push pins.  
But he KNEW no one was taking pictures. They were all just hanging out, having dinner, talking…that sunset was from his point of view.  
All the pictures were. Surprised fans. Regulars he’d say hello to at the store. Neighbors. Hanging out with friends, going out to eat. Signe. His family. Animals he’s owned over the years. The set up in his office. Simple things like grabbing a cup of coffee in the morning. Waiting in line at a fast food place. Standing in a parking lot.  
Jack knew that he should be worried but wasn’t. Instead of thinking it was some stalker, he knew what these pictures were. Memories. Some precious, some mundane. “But…even the mundane ones are precious.” He mused.  
He examined the wall of memories for a bit and decided to explore. He wanted to leave wherever he was, sure, but was in no hurry to leave. He continued to the right of the wall, his shoes hitting the floor and his breathing being the only sounds he could hear. “How did I get here?” Jack asked, rubbing his hands. “What happened last…Overwatch with Mark, I think. And then I was going to clean up my office. Then Signe…” He turned to the wall. He saw a picture of Signe, partially bursting into black and green ones and zeros. He shivered. He knew it wasn’t her, but it was still an upsetting sight.  
He moved further down. This part of the wall had just a few pictures. The next was of Signe in bed, just moments after that frightening hallucination. “Though, with all I’m seein’ now…was it a hallucination?” The next picture was his hand smeared with blood. The next, him staring at himself in the mirror. The last…the carpet in his office. Stained with blood and coffee. Then he remembered the voice.  
At the end of the wall he was met with a bright green door- the same bright green that had been haunting him. “Should I knock?” he laughed. He opened to door to reveal a living room, of sorts. A white, leather love seat sat the right of the room, to the left a swiveling tweed armchair splattered with green dye, and directly in front of him was a white leather couch facing a fireplace and a television hanging above said fireplace.  
“A bit bare, isn’t it?” Jack laughed to himself. “No bookshelf, no plants- I’da put in a console or two.”  
“I don’t like things to be cluttered.” Jack jumped. It was his voice, coming from behind the tweed chair.  
That voice. HIS voice. That’s the voice that was haunting him all this time- only this time it was a lot clearer. This voice, for the first time to Jack, spoke a whole sentence.  
“…turn around.” Jack said, very slowly walking to the chair.  
The chair turned around, facing Jack. Sitting in that chair was…himself, right leg crossed over the other, arms on the arm rests. Green and brown hair. Pale white skin. Stubble chin. Blue jeans. Black jacket, gray t-shirt.  
Bright green eyes.  
Jack gulped. It wasn’t seeing himself that frightened him so. It was those eyes. “Who…are you?”  
It smiled. “My name is Jack. You don’t seem to like that- you think you’re Jack. So call me…Anti. You see me as sort of an ‘Anti’ Jack.”  
“This is my first time seein’ you, man.” Jack laughed.  
Anti laughed in return. “True.”  
“Well…” Jack walked closer to the chair and stuck out his hand, “I guess it’s a pleasure to meet you!”  
Tentatively, Anti shook Jack’s hand. “You’re not afraid.”  
“I’m confused, but not afraid. You’re speakin’ a lot better since the last time we talked, Anti!” Jack let go of Anti’s hand and put both his hands in his jacket pockets.  
Anti grinned menacingly. “That’s all thanks to you, Jackie boy. I have the energy to speak. I feel wonderful.”  
“Well that’s…good.” Jack walked around the room, admiring how comfy everything looked.  
“Please, sit. Get comfy.”  
Jack sat in the loveseat across from Anti. “Where are we, anyway?”  
“This is my room. This is where I used to stay.”  
“Are we…w-well are we in my head?” Jack leaned forward, legs spread a bit and hands clasped together.  
Anti stood and walked to the fireplace, squatting down and lifting his hand to it’s interior. A flash of black and green ones and zeros appeared, then slowly faded. In their place, a little bright green fire crackled, then picked up heat. He stood back up and straightened his jacket. “Yes. This is one of the places I used to stay.”  
“Used to?”  
Anti sat back down in his armchair, crossing his right leg over his left, leaning back and clasping his open palms together. “This is your room now.”  
Jack quickly stood up. “I need to get goin’ now, but I really appreciate you showin’ me around—“  
“Sit down.”  
Jack sat down just as quickly as he stood.  
“I’m taking what’s mine. See, I’m asleep in bed right now which is how I’m even talkin’ to you in the first place. I’m wakin’ up in a bit. And I’m LIVING.”  
“Anti! You can’t just take my life. There’s gotta be some other way for you to live.” Jack tried to get up but, in the blink of an eye, Anti stood, turned into black and green ones and zeros, then stood in front of Jack. “Stop this- we can talk this out, man!”  
“It’s my turn.” Anti reached down to Jack’s neck and grabbed it tight, lifting him from the loveseat and throwing Jack across the room, knocking over the tweed chair. Jack stood, albeit shaken. “I want to experience life.”  
Jack clutched his stomach in pain. “I know you do. But are you aware of the sadness in life? The pain?”  
“YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN.”  
The sound of fire crackling filled the room, suffocating the silence. Jack knew pain; he knew of sadness, anger, pure joy…what did Anti feel, here, all this time?  
Anti looked away from Jack, eyes set on the only door in the room. “You are free to roam any room. I’ll come check on ya’ time to time.” Again, he dissolved into the numbers and appeared in front of the door, placing his hand on the knob. “Use that TV to see what I see. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Jack tried to walk to Anti but fell to his knees.  
“Anti!”  
Anti smiled and opened the door.  
“Don’t…don’t hurt anyone.”  
Anti left and slammed the door behind him.  
Anti had won.  
*************

Anti woke and turned to his side. In place of Signe was a note:  
[SO happy you got some sleep!!! I was going to let you know I was going out to town but didn’t want to wake you. Made a fresh pot of coffee and there’s some pancakes on the counter! See you tonight!]  
He picked up the note and held it close. He knew it wasn’t meant for him but it still meant the world to him. “My first friend.” He said to himself. He sat up and breathed in deep. That smell was delightful- that must be food. He felt his mouth water. He rushed to the kitchen and saw a stack of pancakes waiting for him. He’d seen people eat before through Jack’s eyes and knew to grab silverware but couldn’t help himself- he picked up a pancake and bit it. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He’d never experienced anything like it before. He chewed the piece of pancake several times, savoring it, then swallowing it. Oo- swallowing was weird. But he’d get used to it.  
Anti wiped the tears away with his jacket sleeve and woofed down the pancake in his hand. Eating was indescribably brilliant. Before he knew it he’d finished the whole stack. He let out a belch and looked around the kitchen. A nearby wall clock read “12:28”. “Well…what to do now…”  
He went to Ja—his office and admired it. This is where he had taken over. He walked over to the shelf and touched the various nick knacks. They were made for Jack. Not him. He would get people to love him, right? He would get friends.  
Right?  
Anti shook his head. Of course he would. He was Jack now. Jacks friends, fans, family, home; they were all his now. No more being forced to watch from rooms in Jack’s mind. He would finally get to experience all these wonderful things for himself- all the things he rightfully deserved.

******************  
Jack mustered the energy to get up and set himself on the couch facing the fireplace. He sighed and touched his stomach, then chest. He hurt but was pretty sure nothing was broken. Next to him was a remote that he was sure went to the TV above the fire place. He used it to turn the TV. The TV screen showed hi—Anti’s hands engulfing a stack of pancakes.  
“Oh…I’m gonna get fat, aren’t I?” Jack ran his hands through his hair and groaned. “Is that what I’m worried about- fuckin’ really? …I need a drink.”  
Jack sat up and closed his eyes, letting his arms fall atop his legs. A green whisp of smoke appeared around his right hand. From the whips a small glass filled with an amber brown liquid and cubes of ice formed in his hand. The whisps disappeared and Jack looked to his hand in shock. He lifted the glass to his nose. Jack and coke. He laughed and took a big gulp.  
He set the glass down on the floor- how did Anti forget to put a coffee table in here? He looked at his hand. Did he have…powers? Magic? Similar to what Anti had in this place? Jack didn’t have powers outside of his mind. Could he make anything appear?  
Jack stuck his hand out in front of him. “…headphones,” was the first thing that came to mind. The whisps of green smoke danced around his hand again. When they disappeared, a pair of headphones appeared in his hand. He set them on the floor. “Camera?” The very same happened again, only this time a disposable camera appeared in his hand.  
He stood up and stuck his hand out to the side of the wall adjacent to the loveseat. “A way out of here.”  
Nothing happened. He felt defeated. Something that he had no knowledge of until now that lived inside his him now took control of his life. He would never see his friends or family again- only through a television screen. Through this awful feeling Jack managed to laugh: “Will Anti even remember to post a video?” Priorities.  
Anti did say there were more rooms to explore. Maybe they would lead to a way out- if Anti could leave then why couldn’t Jack? He got up from the couch and left the room. He was met again with the memory wall only now following right after Jack’s last memory was Anti’s first few: getting up off the carpet, walking to the bathroom to wash the blood from his face. Crawling into bed. Waking up to find the note from Signe. Finding the stack of pancakes she made.  
Jack decided to walk back the way he came. He would find a way out, no matter what.


End file.
